Sail Through
by garekinclong
Summary: Kucing kecil yang ditinggalkan kini menjadi jembatan hubungan mereka berdua. [KaruIso] #KARUISOWEEEEEK


**[ Sail Through ]**

 **Assassination Classroom** punya **Matsui Yuusei**. Hanya demi kepentingan asupan, bukan komersiil.

 **Warning!** AU, umur 20-an, plot cepat, kebanyakan dialog, probably OOC.

Akabane **Karma** / **Isogai** Yuuma.

 **#KARUISOWEEEEEK**

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

* * *

Isogai Yuuma menghentikan laju sepeda nenek yang menjadi alat transportasi pendukung pekerja sambilannya; loper koran. Kedua telapak kaki beralaskan sepatu olahraga lepas dari pedal. Setelahnya, memarkirkan sepeda di pinggir jalan dan menurunkan jagrak.

Ia menemukan seekor kucing mungil berwarna oranye dan putih di sebelah kotak pos.

"Kucing kecil, sini, sini," kedua lututnya menekuk, menyambut kehadiran seekor kucing yang berjalan penuh keraguan dalam pelukan kedua telapak tangan.

Begitu badan si kucing pas di genggaman Yuuma, ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sembari sesekali menyentuhkan hidung pada leher si kucing.

"Lucunyaaa!"

Puas menggelitiki leher sampai perut, Yuuma menurunkan si kucing dan melepas pegangannya. Ia membelai puncak kepala kecil itu menggunakan tangan kanan. Sesekali menggumam karena rambut si kucing amat halus, tak seperti kebanyakan kucing jalanan.

"Kamu pasti dibuang, ya?" tanyanya yang pasti takkan dijawab oleh si kucing, "Aku ingin membawamu pulang ke rumah, tapi anggota keluargaku yang lain alergi rambut kucing. Gimana, ya?"

Yuuma menepis pemikiran untuk mencukur habis rambut si kucing kecil ini. Ia tidak sesadis itu! Lagipula, penampakan kucing tanpa rambut lebih membahayakan kesehatan jantung daripada rambutnya bertebaran sepanjang jalan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengadopsinya?"

Suara itu tidak berasal dari rahang Yuuma. Yuuma menoleh ke belakang, dan bertatapan dengan sepasang kaki terbalut celana jeans. Mendongak lebih ke atas, ia menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut merah dan memiliki manik merah keemasan.

"Siapa, ya? Orang sini?" mengingat bahwa Yuuma berada di daerah asing karena ia tengah bekerja sebagai loper koran, ia berasumsi bahwa orang ini kemungkinan penduduk sekitar.

"Yaah, bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi, bagaimana?" malah ditanya balik. Yuuma menggaruk pipi, agak bingung. Padahal orang itu tak perlu mendengar pendapatnya. Kalau mau adopsi, ya, adopsi sajalah. Toh hubungan mereka apa? Baru juga bertemu.

"Kalau ditanya bagaimana, ya… terserah kamu. Kamu mau adopsi?"

Mereka berdua selalu mengakhiri kalimat dengan tanda tanya.

"Kalau kuadopsi, kau mau menjenguknya tiap hari?" lagi-lagi tanya balik. Namun, mendengar tawaran menggiurkan seperti itu, sudah pasti Yuuma mau! Setidaknya ia agak senang melihat kucing yang dibuang bisa memiliki rumah baru.

"Mau!" Yuuma refleks berdiri, menyamakan tinggi disertai mata penuh kilauan gemerlapan. Si lelaki berambut merah tadi terkekeh.

"Sip. Rumahku ada di sebelah sana," orang itu mengarahkan ujung jari telunjuk ke arah kanan agak jauh, "aku baru saja keluar dari rumah dan melihat kucing itu berkeliaran dari kejauhan. Mau kuhampiri malah sudah kau sentuh duluan."

"Yang pagarnya cat hitam itu?"

"Sebelahnya."

"Yang ada boneka kucing warna emas yang tangan kanannya bisa gerak itu?"

"Kejauhan. Yang pagarnya ke dalam."

"Mana? Gak keliatan!"

Tangan kiri si lelaki merangkul tengkuk Yuuma, mendekatkan badan hingga pipinya menempel ke telinga Yuuma.

"Lihat jari telunjukku," ujarnya bersugesti agar Yuuma fokus pada jari telunjuknya, "itu. Di situ rumahku."

"Eh, yang cat rumahnya warna merah muda?"

Si lelaki menghantamkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya, keras sekali. Yuuma sampai tersentak melihat aksi tiba-tiba itu— _plus_ khawatir, "K-Kenapa!? Wajahmu kenapa!?"

"Sssh," lelaki itu mendesis, "lebih baik selesaikan tugasmu lalu kita bertemu kembali di sini."

"Ngg, tugasku sudah selesai, kok. Baru mau pulang," jawab Yuuma, mengesampingkan kekhawatirannya.

"Ya sudah. Ikut ke rumahku."

Lelaki itu meraih perut si kucing kecil dan menggendongnya dalam sedekap, sementara Yuuma menaikkan jagrak sepeda dan menuntunnya. Mengekori punggung lelaki itu dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti di rumah tingkat dua dengan cat warna putih, sementara pagarnya agak ke dalam berwarna hitam. Yuuma mengedarkan pandangannya dari atas ke bawah, kanan ke kiri. Bahkan rumahnya dua kali lebih kecil dari rumah orang ini.

"Masuklah," lelaki itu membuka gerbang, mempersilakan dengan sopan.

Yuuma menggeleng kencang, ia ingat belum laporan terhadap kepala penanggung jawabnya jika tugasnya sudah rampung.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali. Aku mau laporan dulu! Eh, tapi sehabis itu aku harus kerja serabutan sebagai kuli bangunan, lalu pulang ke rumah membawa makanan, terus—"

"Bilang saja jadwalmu padat," potong si lelaki, memaklumi bocoran jadwal sehari-hari Yuuma.

"Yaa begitulah. Pagi sampai sore aku sibuk, tapi malamnya senggang. Soalnya pulang malam-malam malah bikin khawatir adik-adikku, jadi…"

Entah kenapa, Yuuma serasa memberi kode jika ia bisa datang pagi hari dan malam hari.

"…uhh, mungkin nanti malam aku akan kemari," lanjutnya, setelah berpikir ulang.

"Katanya adik-adikmu khawatir kalau pulang malam-malam?" timpal si lelaki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling cuma sebentar."

Si surai merah mengangguk paham, lalu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pada Yuuma. Yuuma terpaku, ia bingung kenapa orang itu mendadak senyum—apa senyumnya tulus? Entah. Ia tak begitu jeli jika disuruh mengartikan gestur manusia.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu," si lelaki masuk ke dalam, kemudian berbalik, "oh. Namamu?"

"Aku? A—Aku Isogai… Yuuma," Yuuma membalas, sedikit gagap.

"Panggil aku Karma."

Setelah introduksi singkat yang dilakukan sambil berdiri, keduanya berpisah. Yuuma kembali mengayuh pedal, sementara Karma mulai mencari tata cara memelihara kucing _via browsing_.

Dalam beberapa bulan, kunjungan Yuuma ke rumah Karma menjadi acara rutin tiap pagi seusai meloper koran, dan tiap malam seusai menidurkan adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, ketika Yuuma merapihkan ruangan khusus kucing yang diberi nama Yuuka—sungguh, bukan maksud Yuuma untuk mengejek, tapi kenapa nama kucing itu harus diambil dari potongan tiga huruf nama depanya ditambah potongan dua huruf nama depan Karma?—kakak sulung dari keluarga Isogai itu menghela napas berkali-kali.

Pikirannya berat, dan harus didiskusikan secara serius agar mendapat solusi yang tepat.

Masalahnya: adik-adiknya curiga kenapa kakaknya doyan keluar malam.

Padahal Yuuma sudah berterus terang kalau jawabannya seputar 'merawat kucing di rumah orang', tapi mana adik-adiknya percaya? Di samping itu, Yuuma sedih karena adik-adiknya mulai menghakiminya yang bukan-bukan.

Rasanya Yuuma ingin mengajak adik-adiknya main kemari, tapi ia butuh persetujuan Karma supaya tak main masuk rumah orang karena adik-adiknya mungkin dianggap orang asing.

"Dor!"

Kala tengkuknya diusap disertai kata pengejut yang dilontarkan tepat di telinga, Yuuma menjatuhkan kemoceng dan tubuhnya mengejang sebentar.

"Karmaaaa!" protesnya, tahu siapa biang kerok yang sok-sokan main kaget dari belakang.

Karma tertawa kocak, mulutnya mangap-mangap ke atas sementara kedua tangannya memegang perut. Lama-kelamaan tawanya berhenti karena Yuuma terus memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan marah, Isogai. Ekspresimu sewaktu kaget itu _priceless_ , tahu?" Karma sebagai jelmaan setan merah menaikkan sebelah alis, seolah kejahilannya yang tadi baru tahap pertama.

Yuuma menghela napas panjang, urat-urat wajah tegangnya mulai mengendur.

"Walaupun sudah terbiasa tapi…" jedanya, lalu menarik kedua sudut bibir untuk tersenyum ikhlas, "…terima kasih. Tadi kepalaku hampir meledak, untung pikiranku sudah ringan—untuk sekarang."

"Hm? Ada masalah apa?"

Keduanya memposisikan diri untuk duduk di dekat Yuuka yang tengah mendengkur dalam tidur.

"Ah… Adik-adikku tidak percaya kalau aku keluar malam dengan niat baik. Maksudku, merawat kucing itu termasuk niat baik, bukan? Tapi mereka menyela habis-habisan dengan berkata, mungkin saja aku melakukan hal aneh," larut dalam curahan hatinya, Yuuma mulai menunduk, "…apa boleh aku membawa mereka kemari? Sebagai bukti saja."

Yuuma menunggu jawaban tegas dari pemilik rumah sekaligus pemilik Yuuka—meskipun Karma beranggapan bahwa Yuuma juga pemilik dari Yuuma, namun, jawabannya tampak ditimang baik-baik.

5 menit kemudian, Karma angkat bicara.

"Mau main tebak-tebakan?"

Bibir Yuuma otomatis membentuk huruf O.

"Tebak-tebakan bagaimana? Aku butuh jawabanmu, Karma."

"Jawab saja, oke?" Karma berdeham, hendak meluncurkan tebakan pertama, "orang apa yang tidak peka?"

"Tidak peka? Hmm… entah. Jawabannya apa?"

"Orang sepertimu, Isogai."

Yuuma memandang wajah serius Karma lamaa sekali, menuntut penjelasan detail terkait jawaban dari tebakan tersebut.

"Lanjut. Satu ditambah dua sama dengan?"

Yuuma agak kesal karena Karma main tabrak tebakan, padahal yang tadi pun belum kelar diberi penjabaran singkat, "Tiga?"

Karma menggeleng pelan. Senyumnya ditampakkan, lalu jari telunjuk mengarah ke makhluk kecil yang tertidur dalam pose lucu—kedua kaki mengangkang, tangan kanan di perut, tangan kiri di samping badan, kepala mendongak ke atas, mata tertutup (jelas)—lalu berucap, "Yuuka."

"Hah? Kok bisa? Tunggu, jelaskan dulu!"

Karma memulai dengan hitungan jari, "Pertama, aku sudah pernah minta agar kau datang kemari bersama keluargamu. Sekalian pindah kemari juga tidak masalah, sebenarnya."

"Memangnya kau pernah berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat."

"Aku pernah bilang sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, saat kita makan bersama di ruang tengah."

Yuuma menggali ingatannya lebih dalam, dan teringat karena mereka berdua jarang makan bersama di rumah ini.

Seingatnya, Yuuma berceloteh panjang mengenai satu per satu anggota keluarganya. Juga sedikit menambahkan masa kecilnya dulu, yang entah mengapa terdengar amat nelangsa.

Lalu, Yuuma menemukan salah satu timpalan dari Karma kala Yuuma selesai menceritakan soal adiknya.

 _Adik-adikmu lucu, ya. Kuharap mereka ada di sini sekarang._

Tetapi, Yuuma langsung menceritakan hal lain tentang kedua orangtuanya.

"ITU!?" Si surai hitam menjerit pilu, tapi mulutnya dibungkam dengan telapak tangannya sendiri mengingat Yuuka masih terbuai dalam mimpi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan bahwa 'kucing' yang kau maksud itu seorang bayi? Yuuka terhitung sebagai anak kita berdua, lho," Karma memaparkan dengan gelagat hampir tertawa, mengindikasikannya sebagai lelucon.

"Gila! Malah makin salah paham, Karma!"

Awalnya Karma terkekeh, namun di detik selanjutnya, kepala merah itu meraih bahu Yuuma. Dahi sampai hidung berciuman dengan kaos oblong, dan beban kepalanya membuat bahu Yuuma agak keberatan.

Tapi dirinya tak bisa berkomentar 'berat, Karma!' karena jiwa kuli bangunan.

"Isogai, aku sudah lelah menahan diri…" Karma menolehkan kepala agar wajahnya berpapasan dengan perpotongan leher dan bahu, sementara telinga kanannya terjepit, "…kenapa kita tidak kawin saja?"

 **Krik.** Yuuma merasa bahwa telinganya mendengar ajakan anu dari salah seorang orang terpercayanya. Beberapa kali telinganya dikorek pun, kalimat itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya.

"Kawin? Maksudmu nikah?"

"Kawin _means_ kawin. Nanti kita bikin anak beneran, supaya Yuuka punya teman bermain. Dan alasan ke adik-adikmu yang tadi."

Kedua bahu Karma didorong sekuat tenaga oleh kedua tangan yang kesehariannya lempar tangkap batu bata, "A-AP—APA MAKSUDMU KA-KARMA!?"

Netra merah keemasan menangkap seluruh permukaan kulit orang di hadapannya semerah tomat matang. Badannya pun gemetar hebat, sampai suaranya tergagap-gagap.

"La-Lagipula… kita cuma bisa itu ke orang yang kita sukai…"

"Jadi kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Nggg—" Yuuma kalap. Bibirnya sampai tak mampu terbuka, bahkan hanya bisa mendengungkan suara. Ia bimbang, karena secara pribadi, rasa sukanya abu-abu. Karma memiliki personaliti abstrak, dimana Yuuma membenci sifat jahilnya tetapi menyukai gestur lembutnya saat mengelus puncak kepala si kucing.

"…a-aku suka, sih…"

Jawaban lirih itu membuahkan pelototan kaget dari si pemilik rumah.

"…Serius?"

"Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu denganmu! M-Maksudku, aku… pokoknya jangan dulu!" Yuuma menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan sembari menekuk punggung ke depan. Sang lawan bicara balik tertawa, bahkan rasa senangnya hanya bisa dilampiaskan dengan tawa panjang penghabis oksigen.

"Aaah. Manis sekali," Karma mengusap belakang kepala Yuuma, cekikikan melihat sikap canggung pekerja serabutan ini.

Melirik ke samping sementara tangan masih terfokus mengusap walaupun batin berkata ingin mendekap,

Karma berhenti cekikikan dan melemparkan seringai senyum pada Yuuka yang mengintip kejadian itu.

* * *

 **a/n** : DOR! Maaf saya iseng ikutan padahal banyak hutang _(:"3 Dan….. minim deskripsi orz

Maaf apabila dirasa OOC dan alurnya kecepetan. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini! Terima kasih untuk Ratu Obeng selaku penyelenggara KaruIso WeeeeeK! Pengen bikin fuwa fuwa humor tapi kesampeannya gini, ya sudahlah.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
